1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire latticework and a fence of the wire latticework. The wire latticework is made by a plurality of wire members which are combined lengthwise and widthwise by weldments or the like, and the fence of which includes the supports thereof.
In a conventional fence, the wire latticework is held at its top and the bottom with a pipe beam. However, since the beam is heavy in weight and is subject to the wind pressure or snow weight in comparison with the lattice, it cause bad influence to strength over the whole structure of the fence. The beams obstruct the view while the lattice part is perspective. Further, the fence using the beam is expensive because the beam is made of much iron, and because a joining work of the beam and the lattice is not easy.
To overcome the said disadvantages with the conventional fence, the inventor of the present invention already proposed new fence of the wire latticework in U.S Pat. No. 4,558,851. The wire latticework utilized in the proposed invention is circled at least at the top end or the top and the bottom ends, where the horizontal wire members are fixed to form a cylindrical portion which substitutes for the beam.
2. Summary of the Invention
A object of the invention is to improve the said proposed invention, especially to strengthen a wire latticework.
A second object of the invention is to provide a light fence of the the wire latticework;
A third object of the invention is to provide a fence of the wire latticework which is resistant against corrosion;
A fourth object of the invention is to provide a fence of the wire latticework which save the materials and is easy in setting up and totally economical;
A further object of the invention is to provide a fence of the wire latticework which is harmonized in appearance.
The the wire latticework of the present invention includes some horizontal wire members which are thick in a diameter. The horizontal wire member(s) being thick in diameter should be set at the portion where the strength is required. Due to the horizontal wire member(s) being thick in a diameter, the thickness in a diameter of the other horizontal wire members can be reduced, which make the wire latticework light in weight keeping strength thereof.
The the wire latticework of the present invention include a closed circle portion at least at the top end or the top and bottom ends of the vertical wire member. The top of the closed circle abuts and is fixed by weld or the like to the base thereof. Such structure make the the wire latticework, especially the cylindrical part strong.
Further the fence of the present invention include the support which comprises vertical wire members and plates. Such support made of the wire members is less resistant against the windpressure or the snow weight, which strengthen the whole of the fence. And also the support is resistant against corrosion. Further such combination of the support and the the wire latticework improves a harmony in the outlooking.
More important advantage of the invention is that the the wire latticework and the support with the wire members can be joined with more simple joining means. Namely the more simple joint can be employed to join the vertical wire member of the the wire latticework and the vertical wire member of the support compared with joining the vertical members with the pipe of the conventional support.